User blog:TheToughGuy/Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy): Chapter 9
Curious Cameron Today was Wednesday and I just got out of my last class for the day, which was Spanish. Cameron also shared that same class with me, but for some reason she wasn't in there today. That was odd of her to miss class today because from what I heard from her friend Margaret, Cameron was serious about her schoolwork. Cameron could be sick today, I figured. I think I might as well bring her Spanish assignments to her dorm before I do anything else. Once the class ended, I asked the teacher for the assignments so Cameron can at least catch up. Once she handed me the assignments, I exit the classroom, half-expecting Jaquon to come out of the crowd and tell me that Jake needed my help again. But after a mere minute of being in the hallway, I couldn't find him anywhere. "Thank you, God", I said outloud as I rushed out of the Main Building and started making my way to the Girls' Dorm. Once I approached the front door of the Girls' Dorm, I couldn't help but noticed how much better-looking it was compared to the Boys' Dorm. There was even flowers infront of the building. I walked up to the front door, slowly opened them, and then walked in. Just as I took one step into the building, I stopped by one of the teachers that patrolled the building. "What are you doing in here, you pervert?" the teacher says to me. "I'm just bringing some assignments over for Cameron to work on", I told the teacher. She stared me right in the eyeballs for a long minute before she told me in a cold tone, "Follow me". I followed her up the stairs to the second floor and she led me to a dorm room at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door and said, "Cameron Joseph, you got a visitor". Before she left me alone with Cameron, she then told me, "You try anything to that young girl and I'll have you arrested for sexual assault". Once she left, Cameron opened the door and let me into her room. "I brought you your Spanish assignment. I figured you would want to catch up, even after missing class today", I said before I saw that she was crying. I don't mean like she cried just for a little bit. She looked like she has been crying for the entire day. Is that even possible? "Cameron, what's wrong?" I asked her. "I don't know if I can tell you. Hell, I don't even if it's true or not", Cameron tells me. I slowly approached her and laid my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me", I said to her. "You can tell me anything that you have on your mind. You've been a good friend to me since I got here. The least I could do is help you after all you've done for me". Cameron took a deep breath before she finally told me, "I think Jake is cheating on me for someone else". Just as she said that to me, my first instinct was to go find Jake and beat the living shit out of him. From what I can tell about Cameron, she has been a faithful girlfriend to Jake. If Jake was cheating on her, then that just wasn't right. Not right at all. But I can't jump to conclusions just yet. Afterall, Cameron wasn't too such either. "What makes you think Jake is cheating on you for someone else? Isn't it the rule or whatever for the head football player to date the head cheerleader?" I asked her. "Ever since Sunday when the teacher dragged him out the dorm by his ear, he hasn't tried calling me or talking to me in class afterwards", Cameron tells me. "Well, you did want him to leave you alone after hitting you at the party. Maybe he got the hint and decided that you needed space", I suggested. "Yesterday, Debbie Monroe was talking to her friends about how he had a great time with Jake at the Carnival", Cameron then tells me. "Debbie Monroe? That Preppy girl?" I asked her. Debbie Monroe was notorious for being the biggest, meanest, and probably the most spoiled girl on campus. I've met her once before. It was on the night after my arrival at Bullworth Academy. I was in the plaza, looking at the displays in the windows when I accidently bumped right into her coming out of the beauty salon. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you", I told her. "Fuck you, poor boy. I'm going to sue the hell out of you when I find out your name", she tells me. Ever since then, I didn't want anything to do with her. For all I know, she probably would sue me just for accidently bumping into her. I'm not the only one who had problems with her though. Apparently, she's the most hated student on campus. The only reason her clique can tolerate her is because her uncle is one of the two people who sponsors and pays for the special privileges that Harrington House receives. If it wasn't for Derby Harrington of Harrington Oil, the Preps would fall flat on their faces and Debbie would not be a part of the clique. "I don't know what to do. How can I find out if Jake is cheating on me? I can't just follow him or else they'll recognize me", Cameron says to me. Just as she said that, an idea popped up in my head. "Where is Jake suppose to be right now?" I asked her. "Why do you ask?" she asks me. "Just tell me, Cameron. Okay?" I told her. "He and the rest of the clique will be going to a bonfire at the beach off of Back School Road. You have to go through an old mining tunnel to get to it", she tells me. "Why there? And what time does he go?" I then ask her. "The last time both the Jocks and the Preps held a bonfire at the beach in Old Bullworth Vale, the cops got involved. They usually start at 9:00 PM and end at 11", she answered. I was about to exit the room when she stopped me. "What are you going to do?" she asks me. "I'm going to spy on them and see if I can find out for sure if they are pulling moves behind your back", I told her. "If you find something, can you call me and meet me back here at the dorm?" she asks me. "Sure", I said before leaving the room and exiting the Girls' Dorm. I knew what my plan was. I had to get a disguise first. 5 Hours Later; 8:30 PM I bought myself some clothes from the school store to make myself look unrecognizable for the bonfire and even went to the beauty palor in Old Bullworth Vale to dye my hair blonde. I look totally different. Wearing a Leatherman Jacket, a blue baseball cap with the Bullworth Academy logo on it, and some black jogging pants, I completely looked like a Jock. I just hope my cover can last until I get the necessary proof for Cameron. I was just about to leave my dorm room when I remembered that I had to get my phone. I had the battery fully charged, so I don't have to worry about the battery dying before I get a single photo of Jake and Debbie. I probably should bring a digital camera instead, but I will most likely get caught if I had a camera with pictures of the two. Plus cellphone cameras have come a long way since the last two decades. They're just more reliable than regular cameras. Regular cameras are pretty much obsolete at this point and usually having one means that you're one who's still stuck in the 2000's or 2010's. I don't get why, but that's just been the social norm for the past eight years. With my cellphone in my pocket and my appearance altered, I left my room and started heading for the party. I didn't bring my map with me, but luckily all I had to do was follow a group of Jocks that were heading for the party. I followed them to the school parking lot, pass the gates and down the dirt road that connected with School Street. I continued following the group till they passed by a couple of trucks and went into a break in the fence. I approached the entrance and saw that it was the tunnel. Standing near the tunnel, I could hear music coming from the far end. Knowing real well I was going into enemy territory, I started walking down the tunnel. When I got to the midpoint, a Preppy stopped me dead in my tracks. I assumed that he was standing guard for intruders; probably an effect for Craig infiltrating the party. "Hold on right there", he tells me as he steps into my personal space. "What's the password?" Really? Seriously? A password? Well that was just great. Taking a deep breath, I told him, "I was not aware of a password". "You know the rules. Jake doesn't want anyone coming into the party if they don't know the password", the Prep tells me. "Well, I wasn't aware of any password. I'm new here. I just moved here from Vice City a few days ago and I'm just learning the ropes here", I lied to him. "What's your name?" the Prep then asks me. Without hesitation, I told him the first name that popped right in my head: "Sonny Crockett". "Well, Sonny Crockett", the Prep says in a mocking tone, "I'm sorry but you can't access the party without a password. Now beat it". Without making a comment, I turned around and walked out of the tunnel. How was I going to infiltrate the bonfire if I didn't have a password. I guess there was one thing to do: I was going to have to climb over the fence and go in through the forest. Looking at the fence, it was probably a good 10 feet high. There was no way I was going to climb over it without a boost. I looked around and noticed how one of the trucks, a 2027 Vapid Sandking XL, was parked next to the fence. If I could climb into the bed of the truck and then onto the top of the cab's roof, then I could possibly jump over the fence. I went over to the pick-up truck and opened the tailgate. Once I opened it, I looked around to make sure that the owner didn't see me messing with his truck. Once I knew I was in the clear, I quickly climbed into the bed and then climbed onto the roof of the truck. Just as I thought, I was able to reach the top of the fence. Taking a deep breath, I then jumped and was able to jump over the fence. I had a bit of a rough landing after going over the fence, but luckily I had some ferns cushion my landing. I got up and then walked through the dark woods and up a steep hill till I got to a ledge overlooking the beach. I now had access. I jumped down the ledge without catching attention and then strolled right up to the biggest bonfire I have ever seen. The song ''Love My Way ''by The Psychedelic Furs was playing in the background as well as a conversation going on by a couple of Preps. "I never knew that Debbie had a crush on Jake", one of them said outloud. "I almost feel sorry for Cameron. Almost", the other one said before they started laughing outloud. "Well, Jake always said that he felt that his relationship with her wasn't going anywhere. Maybe the broad will change or something. We both know that she'll never get anywhere without Jake" Prep number 1 then said. "I doubt it", the second one said. "I heard that she has her eyes on that one kid, Greg Winston". "I doubt that he can keep her too. He's probably gay. I mean who keeps their hair that long?" Prep number 1 said. "Fuck you too", I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" the Prep asks me. I looked up at the Prep and told him, "I'm looking for Jake". "He should be here soon. He had to get his girl first", the Prep tells me. Just before I could walk away though, the Prep says to me, "I swear I heard you say something else". "I was thinking out loud. It helps me think clearly. Sorry about that", I said before walking away. Just as I walked away from the fire, that was when I saw Jake coming in through the tunnel with Debbie in his arms. My first instinct was to pull out my cellphone and take a picture, but before I could pull my phone out, another Jock came out of nowhere and says to me, "You look familiar. Where have I seen you?" "You haven't. I'm new. I'm Sonny Crockett", I told him. He narrowed his eyes on me and then told me, "You are very familiar to me. I'm going to be keeping my eye on you". Just as I started to get nervous, he started laughing his head off and started rolling all over the sand. "I'm sorry. I'm just so drunk right now", he then tells me. "Yeah, great. I'm going to get going", I said as I stepped over him and followed Jake and Debbie to a private spot on the beach. Maybe now I'll get somewhere. I quickly went back into the shadows and got as close to the pair as I could. I pulled my phone out and quickly turned the flash off. If I was going to get a picture of them, I didn't want to give away my position. As I approached the pair, I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation while they cuddled together on an old beat-up couch. "This is nice, isn't it?" Jake says to Debbie. "It sure is, and I bet you're having more fun with me than you ever did with Cameron", Debbie says to him. "Cameron and I have had our difference lately. She doesn't respect what I do for her and the entire school", says Jake. "You are what the school needs: a powerful, fearless young man who keeps order to the school through the use of fear", Debbie tells him. "Because of you, both the Jocks and the Preps are at the top. No one, not even those stupid Greaseballs will ever touch us". "I like you, Debbie. Unlike Cameron, you know what I do is right. She'll never understand", Jake says before he pulled Debbie close and then kissed her. Just as their lips started touching, I quickly took the picture just to notice that I didn't put it on silent. They both turned back and saw me. "What are you doing?" Jake then asks me. I kept my head low and then said to him, "I needed a picture of someone kissing for Photography class". He then started to approach me, but I quickly turned the other way and started running for the tunnel. I quickly ran through an entire crowd of Jocks and Preps, knocking their food and drinks as I ran. Once I got into the tunnel, I ran pass the Prep on duty and made it back out to the dirt road. "Get him; he's an imposter", I heard someone shout. I turned around and noticed about five Jocks charging at me with full speed. With five behemoths coming to tear me apart, I mustered all my energy and started running back to the school. I ran back onto the paved road and started heading towards the parking lot. I ran passed several cars in the parking lot and under the archway leading to the front of the school. I turned around and noticed that at least two of them were still giving chase. With all my energy, I ran even harder until I found a trash can that was out of their sight and jumped right into it. I waited a good twenty seconds until they passed by the can. "Where did he go?" one of the Jocks asks. "If I knew, we wouldn't have lost him, you idiot", the other Jock says to his friend. "Ten bucks says that he was a Nerd in disguise. Craig must have gotten one of his friends to do his dirty work after the beating Jake gave him Saturday", the first stated. "I think that you are probably right. Let's go crack some melons in right now", the second Jock says as they both started heading for the library. I jumped out of the trash can and then quickly ran back to the Girls' Dorm. Once I got to the Girls' Dorm, I pulled out my phone and called Cameron. "Hey, I got something you need to see. I'm just outside the dorm right now. Come out and I'll show you what I found", I said before hanging up. About a minute or two later, Cameron stepped out of the doors and slowly walked down the steps to approach me. "What did you find?" she asks me. I pulled up the picture on my phone and then showed it to her. Upon seeing the photo, she then burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Cameron", I told Cameron. "I should have known better", she then tells me. "He's always been more into his popularity than his relationship. He never cared about me, not since he started getting popular. The only reason he kept me around was so he could get people to think that he wasn't gay". "Wait, Jake is gay?" I asked her. "No, but his father is", she answers. "His dad had so many boyfriends that Jake didn't know a single girl in his life. Without a mother-figure in his life, he never got to understand women as much as he wanted. I originally got together with him because I felt sorry for him. He cared for me at first when he was just a rookie on the football team, but when he started getting popular, that was when things started to change between us. And now since he got so tired of me telling him what was right and what was wrong, he fell for Debbie. I dedicated two years of my life to him and this is what I get? For him to cheat on me with that bitch of a girl Debbie?" That was the first time that I ever heard Cameron swear out-loud. Oh yeah, she was really upset at this point. Taking a deep breath, I then told her, "You're too good for Jake". "What?" she asks me. "I said you're too good for Jake", I said to her. "Jake is an asshole. I never liked him. The moment that I met you both, I couldn't help but wonder what you saw in him. You're a nice, sweet, kind young woman who didn't have to go out of your way just to make me comfortable on my first day of class but did. Jake shoved me into a wall when he thought I was hitting on you, and let's not mention that he also doesn't mind bullying weaker kids. You stood your ground to tell how it was wrong of him to beat up and bully Craig Smith that night at the party. You want my advice? Dump him. There's plenty of fish in the sea, some that really do deserve a girl just like you. You are perfect for just about anyone who isn't a complete jerk". She wiped away her tears, looked up at me, and then gave me a hug. "Thank you, Greg. I really needed that", she tells me. "So what are you going to do now?" I then asked her. "I'm going to call Jake and tell him that we need to talk", she then tells me. "I'll leave you to it then", I told her as I turned and started heading back to the Boys' Dorm. As I walked back to the Boys Dorm, I couldn't help but think how Jake will react once Cameron breaks up with him. What I do know for sure is that it won't be pretty, and the whole school will most likely take the blow for it. Category:Blog posts